Where's House?
by alligal237
Summary: Where's House gone? Cuddy and Wilson are trying to find out.  Note: I do not own the cover image! It belongs to !
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

"Cuddy!" Wilson yelled. Cuddy looked up from her papers to find Wilson frantically waving his arms in her office window. She looked down at her papers to try and ignore him. It obviously didn't work because Wilson continued acting like a maniac. She sighed and motioned for him to come in.

"What do you want?" she asked him as he shut the door. Cuddy got up from her seat to give her full attention to him.

"House is missing," he informed her. Cuddy didn't say anything. She just shuffled the papers on her desk and pretended to not be concerned.

"Did you hear me?" Wilson asked.

"I heard you," she replied, still stacking and moving papers.

Wilson gave her his confused look. "You mean you're not the least bit concerned?"

"Nope," she lied, "This is typical of him."

"He took a ton of vicodin before he disappeared," Wilson added.

"Still typical."

"He's drunk."

"And yet I'm still not shocked."

Neither of them said anything for a few moments. Wilson was still trying to process Cuddy's reaction to all of this, which was very unconcerned for caring Cuddy. Cuddy was trying to keep up her act of not caring, hoping Wilson wouldn't notice her underlying emotions.

Wilson said, "House is going to commit suicide."

That got Cuddy to look up. "No he's not; he doesn't do that kind of stuff."

"You are still talking about the vicodin-addict, right?"

Cuddy sat in her cushioned chair once again, thinking about what she just said. There was many times House tried to kill himself in the past, but he always failed. What if he was successful this time? Was he even really going to go through with it? He couldn't. He wouldn't. Or maybe he would.

"Wilson, how do you know this?" Cuddy asked, looking down at her desk with shock.

"He called me just a few minutes after he walked out of my office stoned. He's really upset."

Cuddy was frozen. House couldn't be serious. _Wilson_ couldn't be serious. This had to be some plot for her to feel guilty and run back to House. But if it wasn't, she'd spend the rest of her life guilty.

"Are you lying?" she questioned.

"Would I lie about something so serious about House of all people?" Wilson shot back.

She considered his words, knowing that he was absolutely right, he wouldn't lie. House was already unpredictable as he was, Wilson didn't need to make up something dramatic. This was serious and real.

"Where's he going?"

"I don't know exactly, but I have an idea," answered Wilson.

Cuddy got up from her chair once again. "Alright, let's go make a House call."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"Wilson, what makes you think House is at a hotel? I thought you offered him to stay with you," Cuddy questioned.

"He turned down," Wilson answered.

"Oh."

They sat silently in the cab for the rest of the ride, looking out the windows and thinking about where House was. Wilson was pretty sure that House would jump off the roof or balcony of the hotel. Cuddy, on the other hand, highly doubted Wilson was right. The last time she'd heard him think House was committing suicide, it ended up being a stupid stunt. But in her mind, it was better to go check on House to be safe than sorry.

"We're here," Wilson announced, "Stop the cab!" The breaks screeched as the cab came to a halt in front of a massive hotel. Cuddy jumped out of the car as Wilson paid the fee. She made her way through the revolving doors, to the lobby, and up to the front desk with Wilson following behind.

Cuddy rang a bell and someone quickly came to help. "Excuse me sir," Cuddy spoke, "Have you seen a man with a cane, bit of a limp, and probably holding a pill bottle in his hands?"

"Uh...I could look up his room. What's his name?" the man asked.

"House," Cuddy answered.

"Gregory House," Wilson clarified.

The man typed on the computer, trying to look up a room with a Gregory House in it. Nothing showed up. "Sorry, there's nothing in our system about a Gregory House. He may have checked out."

"Damn it," Cuddy cursed. "Wilson, anymore ideas?"

"I've got nothing," he replied.

"Thank you, sir," Cuddy said to the man. They walked out of the hotel in defeat.

"Well, what do we do know?"

"I dunno Cuddy. We could check the hospital and see if he's hiding out."

Cuddy pondered this suggestion. "I checked the hospital this morning but he may have gone back. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Cuddy went through the hospital doors first, with Wilson following behind. She went up to the receptionist at the front desk.

"Excuse me, Maria, but have you seen House anywhere?" Cuddy asked the receptionist.

"No, I haven't seen him all day," Maria answered, "Why, what's wrong?"

"He's just missing, that's all."

"That's typical, I wouldn't stress about it. But, if you are worried, just call his cell or page him," she suggested.

Cuddy looked at Wilson with a glare on her face. "Why didn't you think of that before? We could've not wasted our time at the hotel or at the hospital."

"Hey, you're just as much in this as I am. I didn't hear any suggestions from you," Wilson shot back. Before Cuddy could argue, Wilson grabbed his phone and dialed House's number. Tone. Pause. Ring. Pause. Another ring. No answer. One more dial tone.

"You've reached-"

Wilson placed the phone back into his pocket. "No answer," he announced.

"Damn it," Cuddy muttered. To Maria she said, "Thank you."

"Always happy to help."

Cuddy and Wilson walked away from the front desk. "Now what do we do?" Cuddy asked him.

"I honestly don't know," Wilson said. He rummaged his head for ideas. "Let's see," he thought aloud, "If I were House, where would I go? Probably somewhere where there's booze and vicodin..."

They looked at each other at the thought. "His apartment!" they concluded at the same time.

"Well, let's get going!" Cuddy said. They ran out of the hospital and toward Cuddy's car. Cuddy quickly scrambled into the driver's seat, Wilson getting into the passenger's seat. She turned the key and drove the familiar route to House's home.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

"Just open the door Wilson; don't be a baby about it!" Cuddy yelled at him.

"But if he's dead in here, you and I both know it'll scar us," Wilson reasoned.

She sighed. "Just open the damn door."

Wilson retrieved the key to House's apartment. He put it in the keyhole and turned it until he heard a click. Wilson had a weird feeling that what was behind this door was not going to be pretty at all, unless you were a psychopath killer who enjoyed a ton of blood and dead bodies. At the thought, Wilson froze in fear, not being able to open the door.

Cuddy took a deep breath. "Fine, I'll open the door." She twisted the knob and, with her eyes closed, forcefully opened the door. She didn't hear anything, not even a slight gasp or sigh of relief from Wilson. "What's the matter?"

"He's not in here," Wilson told her. She opened her eyes and saw House's apartment, but no House.

"Well, where the hell is he?" she wondered out loud. Wilson could tell Cuddy was upset from the way she paced around the room. She ran a hand through her hair and let out a troubled groan.

"Lisa," Cuddy looked up at Wilson at the mention of her first name, "I know you're concerned about him, but we will find him." He put his hand on her shoulder.

She couldn't help but cry. "What if we don't?" she asked him. Tears fell down her face.

"We will, I'm certain of it," Wilson lied. Truth was, he wasn't sure himself whether they would find him...at least, alive. But yet Cuddy cried on his shoulder and let him lie.

Suddenly, the sound of a motorcycle revving its engine scared them both. Cuddy looked out the window to see what it was, and partially to get her mind off of finding House for a moment. She was surprised to find someone familiar on the motorcycle.

"Oh my God! Wilson, we have to get outside now!"

"What?"

"House is outside on his motorcycle, go quickly!" Cuddy shouted. He didn't have to be told again to go; he ran.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

House smiled to himself when he saw Cuddy and Wilson running toward him. His plan was working so perfectly and so easily that he almost couldn't believe it. Cuddy was gonna be so guilty when this was all over. Now the only question was whether his emotions for her were going to get in the way of his perfect plan.

"House! Come here!" Cuddy called out to him.

"I don't think so Lisa Cuddy," House shouted back.

"House, don't be so irrational," Wilson yelled.

House let out a huff. "You think I'm irrational? She's the one who's irrational. Just because I can't deal with pain means that you break up with someone? I don't know where you got _that_ one from!"

Cuddy looked hurt. It was starting to affect House a tad, but he was strong enough to do this.

"Yes, but you're the one that's married to someone for a green card, riding around on segways and in monster trucks, and threatening to commit suicide!" Wilson shot back.

"Threatening? You mean like may or may not happen? Like you were doubting I'd actually commit suicide?"

"House, we wouldn't have gone all over town searching for you if we doubted that you were gonna go suicidal," Cuddy pointed out.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to just ride around town," he said while getting onto his motorcycle. Cuddy and Wilson exchanged a look of doubt. "I assure you, I'm not going suicidal. Just go back to the hospital you came from and leave me alone."

He drove out onto the road and everything suddenly changed in plan. All he heard was an engine, skidding, then the agonizing sound of himself in pain. Then everything was a lethal black.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6  
><em>**

_That son of a bitch, _Cuddy thought to herself as the Wilson called an ambulance. She was in the middle of the street checking House's pulse, which was still going. If he hadn't been so stupid to convince Wilson and her that he was committing suicide, the whole mess could've been avoided. Of course, if she hadn't dumped him maybe he wouldn't have a ring on his finger while riding motorcycles, going insane to get back at her, and now lying in the middle of the road. Yup, this was now an incident that both of them were to blame.

The ambulance was loading House in and Cuddy felt obligated to ride with him. She wasn't sure what happened to Wilson; maybe he'd taken the car or something. All she knew was that she was scared for House. Another emotion was also in there: guilt.

_Congratulations, House, you succeeded at getting to Lisa Cuddy guilty._

House's heart rate was slower than usual, a normal thing given the circumstances. He also had a lot of bruising, a broken rib, and his weak leg had snapped in two like a twig. They were trying to relieve him of his pain; Cuddy also helped. "No Vicidon," she kept telling the EMTs. It was absolutely miserable on the ride to the hospital.

In the hospital was even more chaotic. House's team of four wanted to know what had happened. Concerns poured out all over the place for the hospital's genius doctor. Some of the best nurses and doctors were trying to fix his unconscious state. Cuddy had to wait outside while they snapped bones into place and shot painkillers into his blood stream. She hadn't realized she was crying.

...

"Greg, how are you feeling?" Cuddy asked House when he had woken.

"Greg?" he questioned. Since when did Cuddy call him Greg? Not even when they were dating did she call him Greg.

"Yeah, silly. What else would I call you?" She laughed a bit with a tone of pain in her voice.

"Maybe you'd call me House, since that's what you've always called me?" he suggested.

"I called you that when we were just colleagues and nothing else. And anyways, if I said House, I might be referring to myself."

House was absolutely confused. Colleagues and nothing else? That's what they were; there was no other relationship that hadn't been trashed and broken. Why was she acting this way?

"We are just colleagues," House clarified.

"You must've really hit your head hard," Cuddy said, feeling his forehead then kissing it. "We're married, honey. You proposed about six months ago, we exchanged vows almost four months ago."

House was still confused, not remembering any of this. But for some reason, he smiled at the fact. Cuddy and him...married. That seemed right.

"Oh, honey, don't trouble yourself in remembering. Time will cure you. Just know that I love you."

"I love you too," House found himself saying. They shared a quick kiss. _I can get used to this, _House thought to himself.

...

House woke up from his unconscious fantasy a bit disappointed. _Yup, it was too good to be true. _Although, it did help that Cuddy was there beside him when he awoke.

"How're you feeling?" she asked.

"As good as I can feel. What happened?"

"Well, you got hit by a car-"

"I know what happened; what damage was done?" House asked.

"You have some bruises, a broken rib, and your leg...is hurt even more," Cuddy answered.

House took a deep breath before saying anything else. He lifted the sheets and looked. Then all he could say was, "Damn it."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7  
><em>**

"You let them saw off my leg?" House shouted at Cuddy, who was crying.

"It was that or let you be in a wheel chair because you have one leg working and the other paralyzed. Which option did you want?"

"I wanted my fricking leg, that's what I want. They're supposed to give me a fricking consent paper, aren't they?"

"Now you know how most of your patients feel," she shot back, then immediately regretted what she'd said.

House glared at her. "Lisa Cuddy, you play hard. Even 'til the end, even when it seems you're enemy is done for, you still try to fight. Why? Because you're heartless and cruel, that's why. You don't care about anyone or anything but yourself and your title 'Dean of Medicine.' And, please, try to think of a comeback to the truth."

She looked at him, shocked. He was right, she was cruel and horrible. Why did she want to hurt him so bad? Why couldn't she just move on with her life instead of trying to get back at House for all the horrible things he did to her? But after all the pranks and things, was it really all that bad?

"You're not my enemy," Cuddy found herself saying. "You never have been. I don't know...I don't know why I want to keep hurting you, but I do, and I always regret it. I'm sorry."

That was not what House had expected. And then, for whatever reason, he reached up and kissed her. And it wasn't just a peck-on-the-cheek kiss; it was an all-out tongue war. He pulled apart leaned back onto the bed after the taste of Lisa. "Then are you going to stop hurting me?"

She took a deep breath, took up his hand, and said, "I'm not sure. I don't want to hurt you anymore, House. But at the same time, I'm not sure if I ever can stop hurting you. I know you still want to be with me, it's kind of obvious, but I want a relationship where someone stays with me no matter what, instead of being fair-weathered. I can't get hurt anymore, I can't be abandoned anymore."

"Lisa," he said, squeezing her hand, "I was always there. _You _left _me."_

Cuddy's tears were making rivers now, as she realized that it was the truth. He may have been on Vicodin but he was still there. He still cared, still had feelings for her. She cut off his leg, killed the little bit of caring he had left in him, and she was blaming him. No, _she _was the monster. _She _was the one leaving. This was all _her _fault.

"Can you forgive me?"

House looked at his once-was leg. "I don't know."

"I screwed up."

"Psh, you think?"

Cuddy looked down, unable to say anything more. House lifted her chin and looked into her watery eyes. "But, even though you screwed up big time, I still love you Cuddy."

"I love you too, House," she replied. They kissed again for what seemed like forever, tears still running down Cuddy's face. One tear even ran down from House's eyes, but she didn't notice he was crying from her tears. They pulled apart, Cuddy smiling at him. "What do you say we give this relationship another go?"

"I'd like that. But what about Dominika?"

"That's what they have divorce for," she answered. House considered this, knowing he'd be in big trouble for this whole marriage mess he got himself into, but it'd be worth it.

"I love you Lisa Cuddy."

"I love you too, Gregory House." With that, House knew that even though he'd lost a part of himself that would change him forever, he at least gained something that made him the happiest man ever: a bitching prosthetic. Oh, and Lisa Cuddy.

**_The End...hope you liked it :)_**


End file.
